In Plain Sight
In Plain Sight is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred fifty-seventh case of the game. It is the forty-second case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the final case to take place in Africa. Plot handed Michelle a Bureau badge, making her an official member of the Bureau.]] Previously, Carmen told Michelle and the player that Lavinia De Brills had been murdered before they could talk to her about the SOMBRA mole in the Bureau. Ingrid promoted Michelle so she could officially assist the player in the investigation. The two then went to Lavinia's jail cell, where they found her shot in the head. Near the start, Carmen (whose Bureau ID was found in the crime scene), Elliot (who had disabled the CCTV camera in the crime scene), and Jack (whose gun was used to kill Lavinia) were flagged as suspects. Later, Ingrid sent Michelle and the player to Nigeria to investigate Lavinia's hotel room. After that, Angela (whose wedding ring was found in Lavinia's room in Nigeria) and Chief Ripley (who had deposited a large sum of money in a Mazundan bank) became suspects as well. Due to Elliot's unavailability, Ingrid also handled an analysis. in an act of defense after he attempted to kill the player and make Carmen hostage.]] Later, Carmen made a call from the hotel room, implying that she was going to escape because she was the mole. However, this was proven to be done under duress since Aristide Akintola (the killer in Crash and Burn) was holding her hostage when Jonah, Michelle, and the player found her. Jonah was able to shoot Aristide dead before he could harm Carmen. To Lars' horror, Angela was proven to be Lavinia's killer and the SOMBRA spy. Angela tried denying but later admitted to her crimes. She said that she was going to get killed by SOMBRA as they thought she was too loyal to the Bureau. To prove herself, she had hired Lavinia to arrange the diamond smuggling operation. After Lavinia's arrest, Angela killed her in her prison cell with Jack's gun so the heiress could not expose Angela as the mole. Judge Nigel Adaku sentenced her to life in prison for murder, conspiracy, and corruption. After the trial, Lars and the player interrogated Angela in prison. She said that SOMBRA had taken care of her since her parents had died when she was 8. To thank them for their loyalty prior to the case, she revealed she had noticed that the recruits had microchips inside when she had autopsied them, and that she had kept one for herself to hide it in the hotel room in Nigeria, where Lars and the player found it. Elliot used the microchip to locate and save SOMBRA's dormant assassins in Africa. Talking to Lars again, Angela said that she helped them because she disapproved of SOMBRA's brainwashing scheme. Furthermore, she insited she loved Lars and the triplets despite her loyalty to SOMBRA. She said she left a video she had taken during the day the triplets had been born in the break room. Lars and the player found and watched it. Meanwhile, Chief Ripley asked the player's help to find a new coroner. Carmen, Sanjay Korrapati, and the player found the chief's handbag in the break room. Inside, they found a résumé belonging to Grace Delaney, previously of the Grimsborough Police Department. After Lars requested a break due to recent events, Ripley said they were going to Antarctica to hire Grace, who was now employed in a research base there. Stats Victim *'Lavinia De Brills' (found shot in her prison cell) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Angela Douglas' Suspects WECase42CMartinez.png|Carmen Martinez WECase42EClayton.png|Elliot Clayton WECase42JArcher.png|Jack Archer WECase42ADouglas.png|Angela Douglas WECase42CRipley.png|Chief Ripley Killer's Profile *The killer takes painkillers. *The killer uses disinfectant. *The killer eats W&W's candies. *The killer is female. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes In Plain Sight (CS1).jpg|Lavinia's Cell WECase42C2.png|Bunk Beds WECase42C3.png|Break Room WECase42C4.png|Coffee Table WECase42C5.png|Lavinia's Hotel Room WECase42C6.png|Lake View Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lavinia's Cell. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Locked CCTV, Victim's Body) *Examine Broken Pieces. (New Suspect: Carmen Martinez) *Question Carmen about losing her ID on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Carmen's ID Card restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Break Room) *Investigate Break Room. (Prerequisite: Carmen interrogated; Clues: Cookie Jar, Victim's Necklace) *Examine Cookie Jar. (Result: Shell Casing) *Analyze Shell Casing. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Jack Archer) *Question Jack about his gun. (Prerequisite: Shell Casing analyzed) *Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses disinfectant) *Examine Locked CCTV. (Result: Disabled CCTV; New Suspect: Elliot Clayton) *Question Elliot about disabling the CCTV. (Prerequisite: Disabled CCTV unlocked) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes painkillers) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Trivia *The case's title likely comes from the phrase "hidden in plain sight", meaning something that is hard to find, but actually is not hidden at all. *This is one of the only final cases of a district in which the killer does not appear as a suspect previously. *All suspects in this case are main characters. **This is one of the cases where all suspects have appeared previously. **In addition, a main character turned out to be the killer in the climax. As opposed to It All Ends Here and A Killer Among Us, the killer actually lived out at least a part of their sentence. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This case is one of the few cases to take place in two different countries. *There are a number of Easter eggs featured in the "Break Room" and "Coffee Table" crime scenes, as described in the following: **Photos of Jones, Angela, Jack, Lars, the Douglas triplets, and Carmen pinned to the board on the wall; **The World Edition map pinned to the board on the wall; **An "Archer Mug", referencing O Deadly Night, when Asal Hawaa left it on a crime scene; **A "Wanted" poster with Omar Bahir. *A few references can be seen from Angela's laptop. **Her desktop background is her and Lars kissing in O Deadly Night; **In the video, Lars joked that one of the triplets would run away to live with the pandas in China. This is a reference to Dead in the Water, when April ran away to the panda reserve. *Carmen's expression in her suspect photo changes after the arrest despite being proven innocent. *W&W's are a parody of the popular chocolate brand, M&M's. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:Africa